


Kaatoman-chan: Attack of the Tentacles

by orphan_account



Series: Sexy Magical Farting Schoolgirl Kaatoman-chan! [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaatoman-chan gets into a slimy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaatoman-chan: Attack of the Tentacles

"KAATOMAN-CHAN! A TENTACLE MONSTER IS ATTACKING DOWNTOWN SAUSUPAAKU!"

Kaatoman-chan heard the call and sprung into action. She stripped naked, pulled on her impossibly short, tight miniskirt and bra-kini top, and flew off, propelling herself with a magic glitter fart.

The tentacles were actually... "KAIRU-KUN?"

Kyle's hair was out of control. The red curls had turned into suspiciously phallic tentacles. Stereotypically, one grabbed onto Kaatoman-chan and another squirmed up her frilly pink skirt. BUT PLOT TWIST! She moaned loudly, letting it worm it's way up her ass, through the absolute disgusting stankdungeon that was her intestines, and into her stomach. "Nnnnnnnnngghh...I can feel it squiggling around in there..."

A second tentacle found it's way up the front of Kaatoman-chan's skirt. It wrapped itself around her tiny, thick dick, slowly stroking it. A third slipped up and into her dripping wet vagina. More and more tentacles crept up her skirt, most of them forcing themselves up into her ass. She moaned louder as her stomach began bulging from all the tentacles slowly pushing into it. A few crept into her mouth. 

After another five minutes, Kaatoman was bound up completely. One tentacle in each nostril, twenty in her ass, four in her mouth, six in her snatch...there was even one pressing against her navel, which had sprung into an outie from all the pressure. She could see them twisting around in her stomach. It was so sore...she couldn't take it! "N-no... stop, stop, I'm gonna burst...this is too much..." she tried to cry out, though it came out as a mumble. "No more..."

Like an angel avenging the lord, Mysterion swooped down with a set of clippers and SHAVED KAIRU-KUN'S HEAD! The tentacles slowly wilted, pulling out of Kaatoman-chan's body.

"MY HERO!" Kaatoman-chan swooned, looking into Mysterion's blue eyes. He winked at her.

Somehow, she still felt a lot of pressure in her belly. "I hope those fucking tentacles didn't knock me up..."

Her whole stomach ached from being full of tentacles. The awful smell of dead tentacle-monsters wafted through the air. Kaatoman-chan's ass was so stretched out...

A rancid, loud fart exploded from her pinkened asshole. The stench caused a few passersby to faint. Her jiggly, flabby body quaked from the pure force of expulsion as another huge explosion of sulfuric air blew out of her plump ass. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the ground as a warm, sparkly substance oozed from between her asscheeks.

"OH, SHIT!" Everyone ran in various directions as glitter glue diarrhea shot out of Kaatoman-chan's butthole. 

"EXACTLY!" The disgusting fountain of thick, chunky shit sprayed everywhere. Cartman flailed in his puddle of filth, coming down from the insane high. He passed out, cheeks smeared with crap.

Kyle stared. "Wh-what just happened?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were near Cartman while he was having a really bad acid trip."

"He...he shit all over the hall."

"He farted on everyone and shoved your hair up his ass."

"He made Kenny shave my head."

"What a fucking pain in the ass." Stan muttered as he pulled Kyle's hat back onto his head. "I thought Cartman couldn't get any more insane."

"I expected this...but to have Kenny play along?" Kyle replied, his voice cracking. "Cartman must've blackmailed him into it. Or paid him..."

Kyle and Stan walked to class, laughing and holding hands.


End file.
